Story (Bioniclemaster724)
center|350px |} Allgemeines Meine Story ist sowas wie eines der Paralleluniversen, wie Dark Mirror oder The Kingdom. Sie beginnt genau nach The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet. Deshalb gibt es auch noch keine Toa Nuva, Inika oder sonstige. Das Universum trägt den Namen Idekria, was so viel bedeutet wie, hinten dran oder zurückgeblieben. Auf die Idee eine eigene Story zu schreiben kam ich durch den Topic "Eigene Bionicle-Geschichten" im Lego-Club. Ich fing an gefallen daran zu finden eigene Geschichten zu schreiben. Ich kannte das Wiki-Nui schon länger, fand aber erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt heraus, dass es auch ein WNFF gibt, also fing ich an meine Story zu schreiben. Mein erster Artikel war Tuyets Reise, man sieht einen deutlichen Unterschied zwischen dieser Geschichte und meinen neuen Geschichten, obwohl Tuyet´s Reise keine gute Geschichte ist, werde ich sie immer gut finden, da sie der Ursprung meiner Geschichte ist. Ich schreibe zwar viele Geschichten und gebe mir auch mühe so gute Geschichten wie möglich zu schreiben, aber ich glaube ich falle mehr durch meine guten MOCs auf, als durch meine Geschichte. Umfrage Eure Meinung zu meiner Geschichte, ich will sie wirklich wissen, damit ich daran arbeiten kann Die Beste des Wikis (XD) Ziemlich gelungen gut Naja Es gibt VIELE bessere Viel zu kompliziert für dieses Universum Ich les sie nicht weil ich sonst einschlafe Stories |} Allgemeines Sooo... Endlich ist sie da: Story 2, die fortsetzung der Idekria-Story. In dieser Story wird es eine Menge um die Toa "Kyoshi" und "Den Bestimmten" gehen. Es wird auch eine ganze Reihe neuer Charaktere geben, wie z. B. einem neuen Feind, der noch stärker ist als Teridax, aber schon in der Geschichte vorkam. Diese Story baut auf der Idekria-Story auf, also wäre es vorteilhaft wenn ihr wenigstens den Artikel "Idekria-Universum" gelesen hättet. In dieser Story wird es auch ein neues Inselreich geben, auf dem das neue böse seinen Ursprung hatte. Auch Dictatorship on Bara Magna wird fortgeführt. Die Element Lords kehren zurück. Außerdem steht die Story komplett unter dem Thema "Gefahren für das Universum", weshalb es hier sehr viel um Komplikationen, Missionen & co. gehen wird, im Gegensatz zur ersten Story, wird hier nicht so viel Geschichtlicher Rückblick gegeben. In dieser Story wird es ebenfalls 45 Storys geben, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Hoffentlich kann ich an den "Erfolg" meiner ersten Story anknüpfen. So viel sei verraten, die nächste Story wird noch mehr von der 1. differenziert... sehr viel mehr. Umfrage Was haltet ihr von der neuen Story Die beste des Wikis (XD) Besser als die alte cool Gleich gut wie die alte So lala Zu viele änderungen, die alte war viel besser Stories |} Allgemeines 3000 Jahre nach dem Ende von A Universe in Danger hat sich das Idekria-Universum komplett verändert, die Matoraner leben jetzt an der Oberfläche des Universums, doch diese Welt droht zu zerbrechen, also fassen die Bewohner des Universums einen kühnen Entschluss: Rückkehr. Was das zu bedeuten hat erfahrt ihr in dieser Story. In dieser Story geht es um das Ende der Saga von Idekria, um den entscheidenden Kampf des guten und Bösen und ein vermeindliches glückliches Ende. Mehr als ein Jahr Arbeit stecken in meiner Story von meiner Anfangsstory, bis zu "A Universe in Danger" bis hin zu diesen letzten acht Geschichten, von denen die letzte Geschichte meine 100. Geschichte in diesem Wiki sein wird. Die Idekria-Saga geht zwar paralell zu meiner neuen Story weiter, stellt jedoch nur eine Nebenhandlung dar, die nichts mit meiner neuen Story zu tun hat. Zu dieser neuen Story sei verraten, dass es sich um den Planeten handelt, der das Idekria-Universum zu dem machte was es ist - Devla Donja. Umfrage Was haltet ihr von dem Ende der Idekria-Story? Schade, ich will dass es weitergeht Ich finds nicht gut Ist mir egal Genau richtig beendet, mehr wäre übertrieben Endlich! Stories |} Hauptcharaktere folgt bald... Nebencharaktere folgt bald... Teams und Gruppierungen Bund des Lebens Der Bund des Lebens ist eine Organisation, die den Willen von Mata Nui ausführen soll. Der Bund wurde von der Matoranerin Mitarma auf Befehl der Großen Wesen gegründet. Der Bund des Lebens hat auf jeder Insel einige Spione, die dafür sorgen, dass die Pläne des Bundes ausgeführt werden. Der Bund des Lebens hatte sich zum Schutz seiner wahren Identität eine Scheinorganisation mit dem Namen Orden von Mata Nui aufgebaut, deren Existenz sie allerdings während einem gewaltigen Kampf gegen die Bruderschaft auffliegen ließen. Der Bund plante die Evakuierung des Universums auf die Insel Mata Nui und existierte weiterhin geheim und wird zur Zeit von Mitarma und Gondon geleitet. Suchtrupp Zu dem Bund des Lebens gehörte auch eine kleine Spezialeinheit namens Suchtrupp, die aus Krakua, Bima und Brutaka bestand. Der Suchtrupp war zuerst eine eigenständige Gruppe, die aus Bima und Krakua bestand und ab und zu Hilfe von Brutaka bekam. Nachdem Brutaka und der Bund des Lebens das Potential in dem Suchtrupp erkannten, nahmen sie ihn in den Bund auf. Das Ziel dieser Sondereinheit war es uralte und wichtige Artefakte in den Besitz des Bundes zu bringen. Liga der Sechs Königreiche Die Liga der Sechs Königreiche ist eine Organisation, die durch den Willen des Bundes des Lebens gegründet wurde. Mazeka und Vultraz gaben sechs mächtigen Herrschern die Aufgabe eine Organisation zu gründen, die das Universum erobern will. Hintergrund dieser Organisation war, dass der Bund schon lange vermutet hatte, dass sich die Makuta gegen Mata Nui stellen wollten. Deshalb sollte die Liga scheitern und somit in den Makuta das Bedürfnis wecken Mata Nui zu betrügen. Die Liga war immer noch ein Verbündeter des Bundes, wurde allerdings als Tarnung in die Grube verbannt. Später wurden sie, ohne Pridak, der getötet worden war, wieder aus der Grube geholt, um beim Aufbau des Königreichs zu helfen. Das Königreich Das Königreich ist das Projekt des Bundes, das nach dem Tod von Mata Nui gestartet wurde. Als der Bund erfuhr, dass Mata Nui im sterben lag, starteten sie eine große Evakuierung an die Oberfläche von Mata Nui. Unter anderem befreiten sie auch Tren Krom und brachten ihn an die Oberfläche. Als alle evakuiert waren, wurde ein neuer Herrscherrat gebildet, der aus den überlebenden Mitgliedern des Bundes, Kanoya, Tren Krom, Kanroka und Kyroh bestand. Aufgrund der Informationen, die von Kyroh geliefert wurden, begann der Bund einen Plan gegen Nobis Nui zu schmieden, einer Insel, die versuchte die Herrschaft an sich zu reißen. Bruderschaft der Makuta Die Bruderschaft der Makuta wurde eigentlich geschaffen, um Rahi zu erschaffen und somit das Gleichgewicht im Universum zu wahren. Angeführt wurde sie von Makuta Miserix. Nachdem die Liga der Sechs Königreiche begann Teile des Universums zu erobern, startete Teridax eine Rebellion und nahm die Kontrolle über die Bruderschaft an sich. Schließlich begann er mit seinem Plan Mata Nui zu kontrollieren und reiste mit Icarax und Krika nach Metru Nui. Dort bereitete er einen Krieg vor, in dem alle Makuta, bis auf Teridax selbst, ausgerottet werden sollten, damit er alleine herrschen konnte. Als der Krieg begann hatte er sich mit Tuyet verbündet. Am Ende des Krieges hatten viele Makuta überlebt, wurden jedoch in die Grube verbannt. Später wurden die Makuta wieder befreit, um in einem letzten Kampf besiegt zu werden. Alle Toa des Universums hatten sich auf Metru Nui versammelt, um die Makuta auszurotten, was ihnen auch gelang. Die einzigen Makuta die überlebten waren Teridax und seine ehemalige verlobte Gavorak. Kaldri Die Kaldri waren eine Organisation, die ursprünglich aus den zwölf Herrschern der mächtigsten Nationen bestand. Unter diesen Herrschern befand sich auch der Vorgänger von Karzahni, das unsterbliche Wesen Kankroka. Als die Toa Resera auf dem Weg zu ihrem eigenen Reich an Karzahni vorbei kamen, wurden sie von Kankroka angegriffen, welcher zusammen mit den anderen Kaldri einen Angriff auf Vokan, das Reich der Toa Resera, plante. Die Kaldri griffen Vokan an und wurden von den Toa Resera besiegt. Wegarik machte sich dann auf den Weg sechs Toa ihre Toa-Steine zu übergeben, welche sie auf Destral zu Toa Hagah machen sollte. Zusammen mit den Toa Hagah und einer Armee von Makuta machten sich die Toa Resera auf den Weg nach Odalia, um die Kaldri zu zerstören, doch während dem Kampf rekrutierte Teridax die Kaldri und machte sie zu Dienern der Bruderschaft. Jahre später starteten die Kaldri eine Invasion auf Olda Nui, der Hauptstadt des südlichen Kontinents, um von dort aus das Universum zu erobern, doch sie wurden von den Toa Olda aufgehalten und getötet. Sie gelangten in die Unterwelt, wo sie von Atakus, dem Herrscher der Unterwelt, endgültig getötet wurden. Lediglich Kankroka konnte entkommen. Nobis Nui Nobis Nui ist eine Insel auf der Oberfläche von Aqua Magna. Diese Insel war lange Zeit unerforscht und unbewohnt. Eines Tages kam eine geheimnisvolle Gestalt auf die Insel und begann dort innerhalb eines Jahres extreme Techniken zu entwickeln, was dazu führte, dass sie ihre eigenen Sklaven erschuf, die schließlich herausfanden, wie man Toa baute. Ebenfalls schlossen sich Bahgami und Roodaka dieser Herrscherin an und wurden ihre persönlichen Vollstrecker. Bahgami schickte ein Team aus mechanischen Toa los, um zu verhindern, dass die zwölf Toa-Steine an die auserwählten Matoraner weitergegeben werden konnten, doch Kyroh, der Anführer dieser willenloser Toa, der durch einen Produktionsfehler einen eigenen Willen hatte, schloss sich widerwillig dem Bund des Lebens an und half ihm dabei die Handlungen von Nobis Nui vorher zu sagen. Toa-Teams In der Welt von Idekria gab es viele Toa. Zu den höchstzeiten des Universums gab es über 5.000 Toa. Die meisten davon lebten auf dem südlichen Kontinent. Eines Tages kam Teridax auf den südlichen Kontinent und lockte die Toa auf die Tren-Krom-Halbinsel, wo sie versklavt wurden. Eines Tages kam Turaga Dume auf die Halbinsel und überzeugte Tren Krom die Toa frei zu lassen, damit sie die Bruderschaft der Makuta auslöschen konnten, was er auch tat, da er die Bruderschaft verabscheute. Die erste Toa, die geschaffen wurde, war Toa Kyoshi, die später ihr eigenes Inselreich bekam, auf der sie die stärksten Toa ausbildete. Kyoshi-Krieger folgt bald... Toa Olda folgt bald... Toa Hagah folgt bald... Toa Resera folgt bald... Toa Metru folgt bald... Toa Nuva folgt bald... |} In diesem Bereich meiner Story-Übersicht wollte ich die Zitate aufzählen, die mich am meisten begeistern konnten und mich zum weiterschreiben angetrieben haben. Danke an alle Benutzer, deren Zitate hier aufgelistet werden. Zitate aus Story 1 Zitate aus Story 2 Zitate aus Story 3 =Siehe auch= *Idekria-Universum Kategorie:Storyübersichten Kategorie:Bioniclemaster724